LOTM: Darkness Incarnate: Liberation of Mobius Part 16 - Sonic and The P Team
(Sonic leaves the the area around the tower and heads back into the city. He heads to where Rouge's jewel is so he can get it for her) Sonic: I wonder why Myotismon would steal a jewel from Rouge? And also why he would have it heavily guarded? Well whatever reason, once I get it I'll finally be able to go save Tails. (Sonic continues running though the big city. He stops to check his map to make sure he's going the right way) Sonic: All right should not be much longer. Now I should- ???: Hey I thought he would be here. Sonic: Huh? ???: Well he's not there. ???: All right clam down guys. Let's just keep trying to find Sonic. Sonic: Hmm... those voices? (Sonic quietly heads to where the voices are. He pops his head around a corner and sees a group of people walking though the city and he quickly sees who they are. The P Team) Goten: So where are we going next? Kid Trunks: I don't know. There's so many places here. Kid Flash: Its gonna take us forever to find Sonic. Jinx: Let's get back to searching and then we'll- Sonic: Hey guys! (The P Team turns and sees Sonic walks toward them and they smile) Kid Flash: Hey there he is! Goten: Sonic! Kid Trunks: About time we found you! Jinx: Nice to see our favorite Blue Hedgehog again. Sonic: What are you guys doing here? Knuckles Riso: We came to see you. Jinx: And we find the city in ruins. What happened? Sonic: Okay see its like this. (Sonic tells how he left Mobius and that in the time he was gone his old enemy Myotismon somehow returned and that he took over. After words the Invaders came to take over Mobius and kill all humans there. Sonic then tells that he is now trying to save Tails) Kid Trunks: Wow. Sounds like you got your work cut out for you. Sonic: Your telling me. I bet you guys had an encounter with trouble as well. Goten: Yeah there's this mean guy in green who wears a mask who tried to killed people. Sonic: Guy in green? Jinx: He calls himself Killbane. Says he works for the ruler of this world. Sonic: So he works for Myotismon huh? Knuckles Riso: My team and I are gonna deal with him. Sonic: Good to hear. I need keep my attention on stopping Myotismon and Sarah. Kid Flash: So what do next? Sonic: Well I need to get Rouge's jewel. And I need to hurry. But I know what you guys can do. (Pulls out his map" Head to this location here. This is where Sally and the Freedom Fighters are holding up.0 I want you guys to help them out any way you can. Knuckles Riso: You got it Sonic. Sonic: I'll meet you and the others once I have Tails. Later! (Runs off) Jinx: Well you heard him. Let's go. (The group runs off) To be continued. Category:Transcripts Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:What If Adventures Category:Side Stories Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate - Liberation of Mobius